Ionizers are prevalent in a wide variety of industries and applications. A known problem with standard ionizers, and with high voltage ionizers in particular, is the generation of uncontrolled electric arc, sometimes referred to as electrical arc or as arc, which may lead to failure of the dielectric in the ionizer and, thus, failure of the ionizer. Another problem with standard high voltage ionizers is the generation of heat due to uncontrolled electric arc, due to high frequency operation of the ionizer, or for some other reason; heat may cause deterioration of the ionizer dielectric, also leading to ionizer failure.
The excessive generation of ultra-violet (UV) light, may degrade the dielectric used in ionizers, also leading to premature failure. For example, UV light may cause the crystallization of glass and the breakdown of certain polymers used in the manufacture of dielectrics for ionizers.
An ionizer is a device that causes the formation or creation of ions of atoms or molecules. An ion may be an atom, group of atoms or molecule, as is well known. An ion is an atom or molecule with a dearth or excess of electrons compared to the atom or molecule at its ground state.
One type of prior ionizer uses a pair of parallel, spaced apart glass tube electrodes, each of which is filled with a conductive material, e.g., a gas. A fan blows air in the narrow gap, e.g., about ⅛ inch wide, between the electrodes. A voltage applied across the electrodes causes an electric arc to occur in the gap. Air blown in the gap is ionized as it passes through the electric arc. This type of ionizer has a number of disadvantages, e.g., the gap is narrow, the electric arc tends to be very thin, and much of the air blown by the fan flows past the glass electrodes on the sides thereof that do not face the gap and is not exposed to the electric arc; therefore, the amount of air that is ionized is relatively small, and such an ionizer is relatively inefficient—the relatively low ion output for a given volume of exposed fluid gas leads to this inefficiency. Another disadvantage is that the glass electrodes are relatively fragile and may too easily break.
Another type of prior ionizer uses a glass tube outside of which one electrode is located and inside of which is a metal electrode. A voltage applied across the electrodes creates a corona discharge in the interior space of the tube, and air blown through the tube is exposed to that corona discharge and becomes ionized. A usual electrode inside the tube is a solid metal rod, and the gap between that electrode and the glass tube dielectric is relatively small, e.g., on the order of about 1/32 inch to about 1/16 inch. This type of ionizer has a number of disadvantages, e.g., the gap is relatively narrow and the gap has to be relatively accurately maintained to avoid failure due to the corona discharge migrating to one end of the rod forming an electric arc and burning the rod. Also, since the air blown through the ionizer is directly exposed to the metal electrode, there is the possibility that the output from the ionizer disadvantageously will contain metal. Also, exposure of the metal electrode to air and to the ionized material may hasten corroding, pitting, or other degradation and/or other failure of the metal electrode.
Still a third type of prior ionizer uses a pair of parallel spaced apart generally planar electrodes that are separated by a dielectric sheet and an air gap. A first electrode has flow passages for a cooling fluid. Air is blown in the gap between the dielectric sheet and the first electrode. A voltage applied across the electrodes causes a discharge from the first electrode into the air in the gap. A number of sets of two electrodes and dielectric spacers may be stacked together. This type of ionizer has a number of disadvantages, such as those described above, including the difficulty in maintaining accurate spacing of the electrodes and the migrating of the corona discharge to an edge of the electrode and burning of the electrode by electric arc if accurate uniform spacing is not maintained. Also, the direct exposure of the air to the first electrode may lead to the output from the ionizer disadvantageously containing metal and the exposure of the ionized fluid to the metal may hasten corroding, pitting, or other degradation and/or failure of the electrode.
Also, in the latter two of the above ionizers, the gap where the electric arc occurs is relatively narrow and, therefore, a relatively expensive, high pressure, substantial energy consuming centrifugal blower may be needed to blow air through the gap.
It will be appreciated that there is a need for an improved ionizer.
It also will be appreciated that there is a need to provide an efficient ionizer that reduces or avoids metal in the output.
It also will be appreciated that there is a need to improve the durability and longevity of an ionizer.
It will also be appreciated that there is a need to improve efficiency of ionizers.